Un ninja, deux sorciers et plus si affinités
by Anea-chan
Summary: Euh... Mon petit délire perso sur TRC et ses personnages...à surtout ne pas prendre au sérieux. Chapitre 3 : Fye envisage une reconversion professionnelle.
1. TRC en général

_Bon, par où commencer. La vache c'est terrible je sais jamais. Ah si, pourquoi je poste ce truc. Ben en fait c'est à cause de mon voisin... (eh oui, je suis une balance). Ce machin je l'ai écrit il y a une paye quand je m'ennuyais au travail (je sais mais j'avais rien à faire, j'y peux rien), en fait je viens de lui faire lire (je lui avait apporté un gâteau au chocolat que je venais de faire pour éviter de sombrer dans la dépression. Tiens Irissia si tu passes par là, il est vachement réussi, cette fois...) et il m'a conseillé de le mettre en introduction (plus ou moins) de mes délires suivants. Donc voilà, j'ai décidé de créer une petite section pour toutes les conneries qui me passeront par la tête. C'est ni intelligent, ni particulièrement drôle (objectivement, parfois ça l'est, parfois non. Question de point de vue, sûrement), c'est même pas le bon endroit pour poster ça vu que c'est pas une fic.

* * *

__**Note** : c'est pas méchant, et en grande partie j'en pense pas un mot, c'est juste un délire pas très sérieux. Mais c'est l'inspiration du moment, et des fois ça part en vrille. Mais c'est pas contagieux._

_**Note 2** : y'a quelques spoils, dans cette partie ça va jusqu'au chap 166_

_**Note 3** : j'ai d'autres chapitres en réserve, mais faudrait qu'on me dise si je les poste ou non, étant donné que je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir le droit de poster ça sur ce site_

_**Note 4** : on le dirait pas, mais j'adore les Clamp et leurs mangas. (non, mais je précise, parce que bon...)_

_**Note 5** qui n'a rien à voir : pour les hypothétiques personnes qui attendraient la fin de Final destination, je la poste dès que j'ai de nouveau accès à mon disque dur externe, ou alors que j'ai fini de la réécrire... (snif)

* * *

_**TRC vu par une folle**

TRC… ça déchaîne les passions, pas vrai ? On découvre, on se prend la tête avec, on lit, on se passionne, on pâlit et on panique, on rigole et on tremble avec eux. Ben ouais, c'est comme ça. Mais très franchement, si on essaye de regarder un peu en profondeur, ce truc c'est une immense blague.

Bon… TRC … Déjà, la série de lettres en majuscules, je sais pas vous, mais perso je trouve que ça donne pas des masses envie. M'enfin, si on s'arrête à ça, on est pas sortis de l'auberge, alors laissons ça de côté pour l'instant. De toute façon, chaque sigle en théorie, signifie quelque chose (la vache, z'avez vu la profondeur de réflexion, là ???). Soit qu'on veut cacher, soit que c'est tellement long que ça fait peur d'imaginer devoir le prononcer tout haut. Donc, quelle est la signification de TRC ?

Et là, en général, il y a une floraison impressionnante de visages qui pâlissent. Des hésitations, des « euh… » qui fusent. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Mouais, rien que ça. Flippant, hein ?

Tsubasa. Ailes, il paraît. Ben oui, je dis il paraît, parce que mes connaissances en japonais se situent à peu près au même niveau que celles des brontosaures en physique quantique. Remarquez je dis ça, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, si ça se trouve ils étaient vachement calés, mais si c'est le cas ma jolie comparaison que j'aime bien, en fait, ben elle vaut plus rien et ça m'arrange pas, mais alors pas du tout. Bref, donc on va dire qu'ils n'y imprimaient que dalle. Parce que moi et le japonais, ça fait minimum vingt-huit, et je suis sympa envers moi-même… (ben oui, il faut bien, si je le fais pas, personne ne le fera à ma place). Euh… je disais quoi, moi ? Ah oui, j'y suis. Ou pas. Pourquoi des ailes ? Rapport avec les plumes, peut-être. Oui, parce qu'en fait, les personnages principaux de l'histoire c'est une bande de plumes fugueuses, mais ça, on est pas encore là.

Reservoir. J'sais pas, moi ça m'fait penser à un château d'eau. Ou au fait qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille mettre de l'essence dans ma voiture avant de tomber en rade à sept heure du mat'. Un parc naturel ? Ca veut dire que les persos de cette histoire sont des espèces protégées en voie de disparition ? Mince alors, ça c'est pas de bol.

Chronicle. Bon, ça au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Tiens, d'ailleurs si ça se trouve, Reservoir et chronicle ça va ensemble. Si c'est le cas, c'est déjà plus clair. Encore que… Un réservoir de chroniques… On appelle ça un magazine, non ? Bon, c'est pas Voici non plus, hein ? Enfin, Reservoir Chroniques. Admettons.

En fait, pour finir sur le titre, c'est même pas ça le pire. C'est ça : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. Là, je sais pas ce que les Clamp avaient bu, mais c'était du lourd. Ou alors la touche Maj de l'ordi avait un bug et elles ont rien vu. Nan mais franchement, c'est n'importe nawak. Bon, après, connaissant les Clamp, c'est fait exprès et quand on saura qu'en fait c'est vachement important pour l'histoire, j'aurai bien l'air bête. Ou alors c'est les traducteurs qui ont forcé sur la moquette. M'enfin bon.

Tiens, les Clamp. Qui c'est, ça ? Quatre bonnes femmes, sadiques, refoulées, homophiles, méchantes, viscéralement incapables de faire une happy end, et complètement tordues. Passe-temps préféré ? Torturer leurs personnages, et rendre dingues leurs lecteurs. Et partir en vacances quand ça devient intéressant (cf chapitre 162…). Et je vous parle pas du 166…

Bon, on va pas non plus s'éterniser, j'ai du boulot, moi. Alors, qui, maintenant ? Les personnages, oui, mais lequel ? Parce qu'il faut bien en choisir un pour commencer. Bon, je choisis… Alors…

Ashura. Ben quoi ? Faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? Et puis j'ai pas envie d'être conventionnelle. Cause toujours, en fait c'est que je viens de lire Rg Veda et que je suis restée traumatisée. Donc Ashura. Lequel ? Ben les deux, allez, soyons fous. Alors mon premier est un roi à la coiffure improbable. Très improbable. Mon second est un bassin plein d'une eau vachement transparente remarquablement profond par rapport à sa largeur. Mon troisième est un collectif de mangakas complètement chtarbées. Mon tout est un roi dans un bassin. Et Chii tombe à l'eau, qui c'est qui reste ? Pardon, c'était particulièrement nul. Bref, Ashu-chan est un roi complètement absent ou presque des douze premiers volumes, et qui d'un coup débarque sur le devant de la scène et qui nous plonge dans un abîme de confusion, d'incertitude et de questions sans réponses. Il est louche, hein ? Bon, il va probablement y rester, mais quand même. Vas-y, Kuro, attaque !! Ahem… Scusez. (EDIT : ah, il est mort…) Et le deuxième ? Ben c'est un hermaphrodite aux cheveux carrément trop longs, avec des yeux jaunes, qui bien évidemment à craqué sur son pire ennemi, sinon c'est pas drôle. Il a pas duré longtemps, remarque. Pas assez d'audience, probablement. C'est la dure loi d'Hollywood, ça, les enfants.

Ensuite ? Kamui. Pourquoi pas ? Moi j'aime bien, Kamui… J'l'aime même beaucoup, en fait. Et en vampire, il ne perd rien. Ah, Kamui… Brun, aux yeux violets uniques en leur genre, et flanqué d'un jumeau tout aussi canon. Le tome 15 ? J'adore. Bref, Kamui et Subaru, vampires de leur état (ça donne envie de se faire mordre), qui fuient un chasseur nommé Seïshiro. Purée, ces trois là, je vous jure, je vais pas m'en remettre. Tirés tout droit de Tokyo Babylon et de X, c'est un peu comme le cadeau bonus au fond de la boîte de lessive. Lessive… sympa pour eux. Eh oui, TRC c'est une histoire de lessive, en fait, vous saviez pas ? Moi non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans le top ten des persos les plus louches, Seïchiro tient une place honorable. On sait pas d'où il vient, on sait pas ce qui s'est passé, en fait on sait juste qu'il a appris à un clone à se battre et qu'il court après un vampire qui s'inquiète un peu trop pour lui pour que leur relation soit vraiment platonique (essuie le sang de son nez). Et il y a une sombre histoire de sang donné, aussi, mais ça… Bref, des persos bien de chez les Clamp, obscurs et canons à souhait.

En parlant de canon… J'ai parlé du jumeau, y'a une paire de lignes… Bon, des jumeaux, il y en a à foison, dans ce manga, vous avez remarqué ? Mais celui-ci… C'est pas n'importe quel jumeau… Encore un vampire, bien sûr… (ça aussi, ça pullule…). Il a une paire de yeux noirs à faire pâlir la plus belle des geishas, un minois à croquer… (euh, vous croyez que je suis pas objective, dites ?) Bref, Subaru, vampire poursuivi, adorable à souhait, tout triste et un peu brimé par son frère. Avec une tendance nette à dormir dans le fond des réservoirs d'eau (réservoir ?) en compagnie d'une plume magique et à s'immiscer dans des histoires qui ne le regardent pas en réveillant les gens à tort et à travers. Mais ça partait d'une bonne intention, alors on lui pardonne, il est tellement mignon…

Il reste un larron à mentionner avant de tourner la page. Fuma. Alors lui… Encore un canon, ça pourrait devenir lassant, sauf que c'est pas le cas. Grand, baraqué, avec des lunettes de soleil incassables et un humour bizarre. Une nette tendance à se battre avec des mignons vampires et à se faire balancer dans tous les sens, et ce avec le sourire. Je suis sûre que s'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il craque sur Kamui. Enfin moi ce que j'en dis… Perso j'en voudrais bien un comme ça… En fait, je les veux tous.

Ensuite ? Ben on parlait de plumes, tout à l'heure. Alors oui, les personnages principaux de l'histoire. Des plumes blanches et rouges (le premier qui me sort « allez Monaco ! » je lui en met une…). En fait, elles sont blanches, avec un dessin bizarre dessus. Rouge, le dessin. Et c'est l'âme de quelqu'un. Si si, je vous jure. Oui, je sais. Mais c'était pas mon idée. Bref, c'est l'âme d'une princesse qui du coup court derrière, nous avec (enfin, techniquement, non, mais en fait, si… Vous voyez ? C'est pas grave…). Enfin, elle court derrière quand elle n'est pas en train de dormir, bien sûr. Encore que là, elle est techniquement morte, alors bon. Comment ça, bon débarras ? Qui a dis ça ? Ah, c'est moi. Ben oui, elle est mignonne, mais elle me saoule. C'est du Gna gna pawate, celle-ci. Trop gentillette pour être honnête. Je suis partiale ? Oui. Et j'aimerais bien qu'ils la laissent reposer en paix et qu'ils refassent leur vie. Elle est chiante, en fait. Et encore, ça c'est quand elle est toute seule. Parce que Sakura, dans Card captor ou dans TRC, passe encore, à (très) petites doses. Mais alors si vous rajoutez Tomoyo dans l'équation, y'a de quoi se pendre. Bon, j'aime bien Tomoyo, elle me fait trop rire. Mais là, deux princesses qui gagatisent ensemble, c'est trop pour mes nerfs. Tatayoyo ? Nan, rien à voir (délire perso).

Tiens, Tomoyo… Elle est mignonne, elle. Elle n'a pas inventé l'eau tiède, mais elle est mimine… Bon, c'est sensé être une princesse. Grande, belle, intelligente, mature, bref elle prend les décisions pour tout le monde. Maintenant, regardez-la. Voilà, vous y êtes. Flippant, hein ? OK, elle est trognonne, elle fait de la jolie magie et elle est douée pour calmer les minis ninjas qui pètent les plombs (mais si, en leur clouant la main sur un tronc d'arbre…), bref, sinon, quand elle craque, elle n'est pas mal non plus… Surtout, personne ne lui a jamais précisé qu'avant d'envoyer les gens traverser les dimensions (elle fait agence de voyages, aussi, on dirait), il fallait leur demander leur avis. Du coup, quand le ninja en question va revenir, elle va peut-être pas aimer… Mais c'est pas mon problème. Si ? Non.

Si on revenait à Sakura une minute ? Parce qu'elle a un frère qui mérite qu'on s'y arrête… Toya. Hem… Sa Majesté le Roi du pays de Clow. Un perso de clamp classique. Un poil bougon sur les bords, adore par dessus tout faire tourner sa sœur en bourrique. Il est très doué pour ça, d'ailleurs. Son meilleur pote, c'est un prêtre. Nan, c'est pas un témoin de Jehovah ni rien, c'est juste un homme de Dieu. Ben voyons, que dalle, oui. Un homme de Dieu, laissez moi rire. Il est mignon aussi, Yukito, d'ailleurs. Il est testable, comme dirait ma sœur. Tiens, j'ai envie de glace à la praline, je sais pas pourquoi. Ouais, je sais, ça n'a rien à voir, mais je vous le dis, c'est tout, au cas où s'intéresserait quelqu'un. (pas la moindre chance, hein ?). Bref, le roi et le prêtre, un sacré joli couple. (rien que d'y penser, j'ai encore le nez qui saigne, quelle poisse…Y'a pas quelqu'un qui aurait un kleenex ?)

Bon, si on finit sur le pays de Clow, il nous en manque un. Ben oui, Shaolan, ce serait bête, hein ? Il est pas super catholique non plus, lui. Déjà, y'en a deux, comme si c'était pas assez compliqué comme ça. Le vrai, et un clone. Oui oui, un clone. Le même, les mêmes yeux, la même bouille de gentil orphelin serviable, deux bras, deux jambes, deux oreilles, un œil (ouais, le copier-coller a réussi, à part pour l'œil, il s'est planté, il a inversé, cet idiot…). Bref, il s'appelle Shaolan aussi. (pas Dolly, hein ?). Bon, le clonage est censé être interdit. Encore un coup des anglais, ça. Nan, j'ai rien contre les anglais, mais c'est eux qui clonent les brebis, si ça se trouve c'est eux qui ont filé la technique à Fei Wang Reed. De la magie ? Ah ouais, c'est pas faux. Bref, il est gentil, Shaolan. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Il est quasi aussi gnangnan que sa copine. Enfin, copine, le terme est excessif, il n'est pas foutu de le lui dire. Et elle, elle l'a zappé, mais alors d'une force… Remarque, il en bave, le pauvre. Tiens, j'ai oublié de préciser, il est borgne. Ouais, lui aussi il les accumule. Quand on n'a pas de bol… Bref, pour couronner le tout, j'ai précisé qu'il y en avait deux ? Je crois que oui. D'où l'échange standard. Oui, j'ai bien dit échange. Parce que le premier a pété un boulon, a volé un œil (grrr) et s'est barré pour voler dans les plumes. Comment ça, les plumes de qui ? Vous n'avez rien suivi ou quoi ? Il a planté sa nana et s'est barré. Encore un pion. Le pauvre. Bref, comme il fallait un jeune combattant héroïque et mélancolique, les Clamp l'ont remplacé par lui. Ben oui, mais l'original, cette fois. Encore plus triste, et donc plus héroïque. Perso, je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai hâte de voir la rencontre entre les deux. Ça promet d'être… intéressant.

Allez, au suivant. Tant qu'on y est, Fei Wang Reed. Scusez-moi, mais je crois que je vais juste l'appeler FWR, c'est ok ? Parce que déjà que le bonhomme est pas super sympa, mais en plus il a un nom imprononçable, même en y mettant la meilleur volonté du monde. Bon, FWR, alors. Lui, c'est le méchant. THE méchant. Il en faut toujours un, vous voyez ? Un type balèze et antipathique au possible. En plus, il est perpétuellement engoncé dans une épaisse robe de chambre qu'il s'est confectionné avec le tapis de sa salle de bain, et il porte… oserai-je le dire ? Un monocle. Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs, un monocle. Un truc rond, plus ou moins transparent, vissé dans l'orbite, et qu'il n'enlève plus parce qu'à force il a un œil plus large que l'autre. Imaginez la honte dans les soirées mondaines. En fait, FWR, c'et l'enfant abandonné par sa mère qui recherche à toute force l'attention et le pouvoir pour combler un énorme vide affectif. Habillé comme ça, c'est pas étonnant. Je parie qu'il a un rire sardonique. Ça lui irait bien. Un rire malsain, nauséabond, genre qui fait niark niark niark. Et je vous l'ai dit, c'est le méchant. Le Ashu-chan du début (oui, depuis quelques chapitres, je rajoute le –chan, j'ai développé une affection particulière pour lui, allez savoir pourquoi.), bref, le Ashu-chan a souvent été vu comme un méchant, mais en fait, il est sympa. Alors que FWR, lui, pourrait être une crème qui joue au père noël chaque année avec les ho-ho-ho, je crois qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde pour lui prendre le bonbon qu'il tend. Perso, je prendrais plutôt les jambes à mon cou. Bref, il a une tronche de père Fouettard, il clone les gamins à tout va, il cache des sorcières bouclées sous sa cape et il contemple le monde à travers un miroir de son salon enfumé. Et il manipule les blondinets désespérés à coup de malédictions foireuses et déprime du même coup des légions entières de fangirls hystériques. Bref, c'est un sale type, mais ils vont bien finir par lui faire la peau à un moment ou à un autre (ze veux…).

L'opposé de FWR, c'est THE sorcière. La fameuse sorcière des dimensions, connues dans tous les mondes possibles et imaginables (ou presque). Elle n'a pas de chapeau pointu ni de chicots, pas de verrues, et sa maison n'est pas en pain d'épice. Vous l'aurez compris, elle est tout sauf moyenâgeuse. Elle est grande, canon, elle connaît le petit Robert sur le bout des ongles, elle adore les papillons et elle collectionne les objets hétéroclites qu'elle extorque à ses clients désespérés. Et elle possède une langue acérée doublée d'un humour très particulier. Et elle fait mumuse avec nos chouchous tout en ourdissant des plans démoniaques pour envahir la planète Vega. (Eh oui…)

Qui dit Yuko dit la bestiole blanche bizarre qui balade les voyageurs de monde en monde. Toute ronde, toute blanche, à l'exception d'une pierre rouge sur ce qui lui tient lieu de front et une boucle d'oreille de rockeur. C'est un probable croisement entre une praline géante et un renard des neiges, ou un truc comme ça. Il pense à trois choses : manger, dormir, et embêter les ninjas. Et accessoirement, chercher des plumes, faire des câlins et balader les gens d'une dimension à l'autre. Et quand on le gratte derrière l'oreille gauche, il avale des trucs pour les envoyer à sa sorcière préférée. Quand ce n'est pas dans l'autre sens. Bref, Mokona, c'est ce qui fait d'une croisière sympa entre amis de longue date un safari interdimensionnel passablement agité.

Pour finir dans les bestioles bizarres, il en reste une assez remarquable. Indépendamment de certaines fics qui mettent l'accent sur ses nuisettes et ses liens de parenté intellectuelle avec les courges, Chii n'est pas n'importe qui. Ok, c'est une fille qui vole, créée par un mage cinglé affublé d'un complexe d'Oedipe de la taille du Kilimandjaro (quel adulte évolué et mature se fabriquerait une poupée qui parle à l'image de sa mère sans même penser à lui mettre une tenue décente, franchement ?), bref, elle cache une plume, quand même. Et elle est gentille, elle sert même de système d'alarme. Et elle peut être pratique si jamais vous envisagez la construction d'une piscine couverte. Elle est multi-usages, quoi. Téléphone interdimensionnel, bâche pour bassin qui héberge les rois, tiroir pour ranger les plumes magiques qui pourraient traîner sur votre chemin. Bref, elle est… fonctionnelle. Et très dévouée. Très. Mais à part ça… elle sert à rien. C'est Chii, quoi.

OK, on va finir en beauté. Z'avez remarqué que j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ? Bon d'accord, question de point de vue, mais quand même.  
Bon, par lequel je commence… Le grand ou le moins grand ? Le brun ou le bond ? le râleur professionnel ou le crétin qui sourit tout le temps?  
Allez, c'est parti, Kuro-chan. (jette un coup d'œil au sabre…) Pardon, Kurogane. Description physique : extérieurement, présente bien. Grand (très), brun (très aussi), baraqué (pareil), yeux rouges. Oui, rouges. Ben oui, je sais, mais c'est pas ma faute, tout de même. Si on lui en laisse l'occaz, s'habille en rouge et noir (air connu). A un très très long sabre… (niark niark). Ne sourit pas souvent (pas assez en tous cas, encore que l'air sombre et taciturne lui aille à merveille.) Enfin, il est canon, quoi. Psychisme : aïe. Là, ça coince un peu. C'est pas qu'il est méchant, non, mais il mord. Bougon, rancunier, pas un brin de patience à l'horizon. Pas très fan des surnoms. Et tolérance zéro pour les crétins (autant dire que c'est ballot pour moi). Bref, il s'énerve facilement (très aussi), il dégaine plus vite que l'éclair (si mes allusions déplacées sont trop évidentes, surtout n'hésitez pas à le dire, hein ?). Bref, c'est un guerrier surpuissant, un tantinet trop fier, mais bon, on lui en veut pas. Bon, c'est vrai qu'en définitive, il a un caractère de cochon, mais avec les hordes de fangirls qui lui courent après, pas étonnant qu'il soit un peu sur les nerfs. En plus, il y l'autre qui passe son temps à le chercher, alors… Niveau passé, c'est hard. Petit prince, orphelin jeune, une mère euthanasiée de force par une chauve-souris géante, un père boulotté par un gros monstre répugnant avec trop d'yeux pour être honnête. Il est devenu un ninja grognon pour servir une princesse foldingue (cf un peu au-dessus), et trucidait tout ce qui bougeait avant d'être envoyé rendre une petite visite impromptue à une sorcière avec laquelle il ne s'entend… pas des masses. (cf aussi au-dessus).

L'autre en question, c'est Fye. Bon, soyons clair, Kuro-chan, je l'aime bien. Beaucoup, même, mais Fye, je craque. Même sur ses sourires débiles, c'est pour dire. Pauvre Fye, il n'a pas de pot, quand même. Alors, physiquement parlant. Grand (relativement), blond (très), passe derrière les posters sans les décoller du mur. Des yeux bleus à peine croyables. Mignon. Fragile, craquant, trop chou pour être vrai. Désolée, je m'emporte. Bon, psychisme de Fye, vaut mieux éviter de trop s'y aventurer, y'a de quoi devenir complètement schizo. En gros, pour énormément simplifier les choses, il est louche. Adorablement gentil, mais franchement louche. Menteur, cachottier, pas franc pour deux sous. Craque pour un ninja sans oser le lui dire. Enfin, c'est Fye, quoi, je vais pas vous faire un dessin. Sinon, lui, niveau passé, c'est carrément glauque. Des parents très absents (si si), un oncle complètement frappadingue, un peuple massacré avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf, un frère jumeau à l'amour fraternel suicidaire coiffé comme un rescapé de Woodstock, un parrain royal qui est la réincarnation de Jack l'Eventreur, une poupée qui parle dont le QI ne dépasse pas celui de la barrière de sécurité sur l'autoroute A29 et une flopée de malédictions sur le dos. Le pied, quoi. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu un poil sociopathe sur les bords. Et franchement au centre. Mais sinon, il est gentil.

Bon, voilà. Ça c'est les protagonistes principaux. Je dis principaux, parce que ces cinglées ont ramassé dans le fond de leurs tiroirs l'intégralité de leurs personnages jamais créés pour les balancer n'importe comment dans TRC. Pourquoi ? Sais pas. En tous cas, c'est le bordel. Bref, j'en ai zappé certain, mais le truc si que si on s'attache à tous les décrire, on y est encore demain. Donc, on va passer à autre chose. Et entre nous, si vous êtes pas d'accord, j'en suis navrée mais c'est le même prix. Donc, au final, TRC, c'est quoi ?

Un manga. Oui, ça merci, on était au courant. Qui a dit non ? Vous étiez où pendant les 200 lignes précédentes ? Et franchement, faut pas commencer là si vous savez même pas ça… Bref, c'est un manga, ça, c'est assez évident. Ça raconte quoi ? Houlà, ça se complique.

Bon, pour commencer, c'est l'histoire d'une princesse. Erk, dit comme ça je vais vous faire fuir. Bon, je la refait. Remarque, je sais pas comment tourner ça autrement, c'est vraiment l'histoire d'une princesse dans une ville paumée au beau milieu d'un désert et dotée pour seule attraction touristique d'une paire de ruines étranges et parfois parcourues d'éclairs roses bonbon à vomir en résonnant de son bizarres ayant un effet étrange sur les princesses tête-en-l'air. Bref, pays de Clow, ruines, princesse. Et archéologue qui craque sur la princesse (normal), réciprocité et là, forcément, drame. Elle perd la mémoire, ses plumes s'envolent. OK ? c'est vrai que le rapport est pas super évident, mais c'est à cause de FWR. Vous vous rappelez, le type au monocle. C'est lui qui embrouille tout, c'est à cause de ses conneries qu'on pige plus rien. Donc les plumes s'envolent, et l'idée c'est que l'archéologue qui en fait est un clone s'en aille courir les dimensions avec elle pour les rechercher, et ce en compagnie du mage et du grand brun canon. Le tout en passant au travers de mondes plus bizarroïdes les uns que les autres. Surveillés par l'autre cinglé, en compagnie d'une boule de poils qu'ils passent tous les jours à la Javel pour qu'elle reste blanche. Et ils se baladent. Peinards. La croisière s'amuse.

Bon là où ça se complique franchement, c'est quand FWR leur envoie le petit-neveu du beau-frère de la demi-sœur de sa tante. Qui fout la merdouille en les suivant pour leur piquer les plumes. Pas cool, ça. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est pas les siennes, on s'en fout qu'il veuille le pouvoir absolu pour réaliser ses rêves les plus fous, ça se fait pas.

Donc voilà nos quatre zigs en train de se balader parmi les lapins et de traverser des mondes qui en fait n'existent pas, avec deux qui se marrent, un qui râle et les deux derniers qui se font les yeux doux. Devinez qui est qui. Bref, forcément, ça pouvait pas durer, fallait bien qu'à un moment donné, ça foire quelque part. Genre un clone qui pète un câble et qui boulotte un œil du gentil magicien qui demandait rien à personne. Et là, le ninja se fâche tout rouge, se met en rogne contre le mage qui préfèrerait crever plutôt que de lui dire qu'il l'aime (comment ça, j'extrapole ?) et de colère en fait son vampire personnel. Résultat, une princesse qui pleurniche tellement qu'elle se fait buter par le magicien, un clone dans la nature qui démolit les mondes où il passe. Sympa, hein ? Et je vais passer vite sur le roi cinglé qui fait pression sur le pauvre borgne vampire avec les souvenirs du sacrifice héroïque du frangin pour qu'il le tue, ce qui nous ramène aux sombres histoires de malédictions qui se déclenchent. C'est trop récent, je suis encore un poil traumatisée. Je vous parle pas de cette histoire de bras, c'est assez dur comme ça.

Voilà, TRC, c'est ça. Bon, c'est succinct, c'est vachard et pas toujours très juste. Quant à l'objectivité, n'en parlons pas. Pas chez moi, je connais pas. Ceci dit, TRC c'est pas si mal. La preuve, vous êtes là, non ?

* * *

_Voilà pour cette fois. Alors, au suivant, ou j'arrête le massacre?_


	2. Râleur

_Salut tout le monde !!! (eh non, je suis pas morte)_

_Bref, un nouveau petit délire, pas long mais ça détend vachement en période de stress intense de craquer un peu comme ça… _

_Enfin, j'ai découvert ce qu'au plus profond de moi je savais déjà, c'est que c'est beaucoup plus facile de se glisser dans la tête de Kuro-chan que dans celle des autres… C'est bizarre… Sûrement parce que je suis moi-même une râleuse professionnelle ultra-diplômée… _

_Voilà voilà, mon dernier délire en date, je sais je me suis pas foulée mais je suis débordée. (et ce site m'en veut, c'est officiel)_

_Et pour information, pour les malheureux qui attendent la fin de Final destination, que je vous explique. Non, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Oui, il y a une fin. Elle était coincée sur mon disque dur externe qui était planté (en fait l'alimentation est morte), mais en théorie on pouvait toujours y accéder, sauf qu'il s'avère que non, les données sont devenues inaccessibles allez savoir comment. J'ai appris ça au début du mois, donc j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de rage. Bref, je suis en train de réécrire le dernier chapitre, je vais tenter de le finir avant Noël (ben oui, exam quand tu nous tiens…). Je suis désolée, mais c'est absolument indépendant de ma volonté._

_Bien sûr, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, et bla et bla et bla…_

**_Ptite réponse aux reviews: _**

_Para-san : oui chef... c'est sûr que rire un peu par moment c'est pas du luxe... _

_Bobbylasagesse : pauvre BU... Bref, pour ce qui est de Holic, j'avais commencé mais je crois que je ne connais pas assez le manga par coeur pour me permettre un truc de ce genre, pas encore... mais ça viendra peut-être..._

_Yume : ben ma puce je suis bien contente de te faire rire... (faut vraiment que j'arrive à te choper sur msn toi, ça fait des millénaires qu'on a pas papoté...)_

_Sanashiya : ah voilà celle à qui je me suis promis de faire lire mon chap 10 avant tout le monde... me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien... Enfin j'espère continuer à te faire rire... (argh...)_

_Et je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**Râleur**

« Bon, j'en ai marre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à râler, Kuro-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon chou ?

- Ta gueule, le mage. Si j'ai envie de râler, ça me regarde, tu piges ?

- Ben… Moui... Mais… dis-moi, tu râles juste parce que tu as envie, parce que c'est ta nature profonde qui te pousse à ainsi exprimer ton inconfort, ou bien ton mal-être si grand que même ton psy ne peut rien pour toi, ou simplement parce que tu veux briser ce silence pesant ? Ou par ennui, peut-être, ou alors tu as vu quelque chose qui t'a fait si peur que tu veux ainsi amorcer la conversation qui te permettra de m'en faire part ? En fait tu veux juste un câlin, c'est ça ? C'est ça, hein, j'ai raison, pas vrai ? Oh le grand coquin !!

- Tu me cherches, toi ?

- Ah euh… non. Non, non. Mais je suis juste curieux. Depuis tout ce temps qu'on voyage ensemble, je me pose des petites questions, c'est tout. Ça t'embête ?

- A ton avis, crétin ?

- J'imagine que oui. Non ?

- Si. Maintenant, tu la boucles.

- T'es pas gentil, Kurorin…

- Non. »

Fichu mage.

C'est vrai, quoi, je râle si je veux, non ? C'est interdit de râler, peut-être ? Y'a un décret qui stipule qu'on a le droit de râler seulement de 14 h à 14h30, c'est ça ? Ou alors uniquement quand on a le pied gauche par terre ? N'importe quoi. Râler est le droit le plus absolu de tout être vivant. Avec ou sans raison, d'ailleurs. Pas besoin de raison, allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Et peu importe la dimension. Rien à foutre. Je râle si je veux, quand je veux, et si y'a dans les parages un magicien qui se pose des questions, qu'il aille les poser ailleurs.

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, merde. Si je vous faisais la liste de tout ce qui pourrait me donner matière à râler, vous en croiriez pas vos oreilles. Ou vos yeux, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? C'est vrai, imaginez ce qui vous énerve le plus dans votre vie morne et ennuyeuse, rassemblez le tout en un tas bien compact et multipliez le par quelques millions. Voilà, ben on en est encore loin.

Et d'abord pourquoi je vous la filerais, cette putain de liste, hein ? Je vois pas bien la raison profonde qui pourrait me pousser à discuter avec une bande d'empaffées dans votre genre, collées à leur ordi dans l'espoir de vous foutre de ma gueule. Comment ça, je suis vraiment désagréable ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, d'abord ? Vous avez rien de mieux à faire ? Non, hein ? Bon, ça vous amuse, de me voir râler ? Vous vous dites que je râle vraiment pour des prunes ? Quoi, les brunes ? Vous êtes bien siphonnées du plafonnier, vous. Faut vous faire soigner. Et pour votre information, en l'occurrence je ne râle pas pour rien. Eh non, pas aujourd'hui. Vous voulez savoir ? Ok, après ça vous allez peut-être me lâcher la grappe.

Alors voilà, me vlà à papoter comme une concierge de bas étage avec une bande d'allumées du ciboulot suspendue à mes lèvres. Et vous avez pas l'air malignes. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, mais c'est de votre faute. Bref, je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire de cinglés par la faute de ma petite princesse chérie adorée que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Oh elle va voir, elle, ça va faire super mal.

Enfin, elle m'a envoyé suivre cette bande de malades pour apprendre, et je cite, « le vrai sens de la force ». Elle est vraiment pas bien non plus, elle. L'abus de magie grille les neurones, ça a marché pour elle, et ça marche aussi pour le blondinet qui me suit en ce moment. Ma princesse est folle, c'est officiel, parce que déjà j'ai pas besoin de traverser les dimensions pour apprendre à être fort, et ensuite parce que si elle avait été futée, elle aurait dû réaliser que ça allait lui coûter cher. Très cher.

Ensuite, il y a la situation présente. D'abord, il pleut. A verse. Des trombes, à la température à peu près égale à celle qui règne environ 7000 m d'altitude sur le chemin du sommet de l'Everest. Pour les crétins, elle est glaciale, cette flotte. Et forcément, un mètre de gadoue bien collante par terre. Marron, moche, encombrante, qui recouvre vos pieds et plus si affinités. Une galère.

Pas que je préfère la sécheresse, hein, m'enfin faut pas pousser non plus. Je suis ptêtre un ninja sans peur et avec reproches, mais faudrait pas me prendre pour un super héros avec la cape, les collants et le string, hein… Bon ça suffit, vous bavez, là, c'est crade, franchement. Quelle éducation, j'vous jure. Parfois, je me dis que j'ai la poisse.

Parce que la pluie, bon, admettons. C'est pas de bol, mais ça arrive. Et de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal. Mais y'a l'environnement, aussi. Une vraie misère avec un grand M, voyez ? Bon, c'est boueux, mais ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ceci dit, j'ai bien le droit de râler deux fois sur le même sujet, non ? Oh pis c'est pas une question, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Bref, c'est boueux, ça colle, c'est chiant. Le tout au milieu d'une sorte de marécage nauséabond, jaunâtre, crade, quoi. Ça fait chier. Je hais les marécages. Ça pue, c'est laid, interminable et galère à traverser.

Comme si le mètre de boue sur les rares bandes de terrain à peu près solides suffisaient pas, les trois quarts de cette galère sont constitués de trous. Plein d'un liquide pas si liquide que ça, plutôt… ben boueux, quoi. Visqueux, c'est ça, merci. Et je vous raconte pas le bonheur de patauger dans ce genre d'horreur avec les trois boulets que je me trimbale. Ou les quatre, tout bien considéré. Sans parler de vous. Ouais, pas de doute, je dois avoir la poisse.

Parce qu'un de mes sujets favoris, c'est ma charmante petite bande. Bon, vous avez compris que c'était ironique, hein ? Ou alors vous êtes aussi crétins qu'eux. Bon, le mioche se dépatouille pas trop mal quand il est pas trop occupé à bavouiller devant sa princesse. Ce qui arrange pas le marécage. C'est vrai, quoi, dès qu'elle lui sort du « Shaolan-kun » avec sa voix de damoiselle en détresse, tremblotante et haut-perchée, y'a plus personne. M'enfin, c'est un môme, quoi, il sert pas à grand-chose, obsédé comme il est par ces saletés de plumes. Princesse. Plumes. Princesse. Plumes. Point barre. QI : caniche. Quoi, je suis pas sympa… Non. Et alors, ça vous pose un problème ? Bien, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Bon, y'a pire, hein ? La gamine. Alors elle…

Autant planter le décor tout de suite, elle, le QI, c'est à peu près celui d'une courgette pas très fraîche. Elle est mignonne, gentillette et tout et tout, m'enfin quoi, c'est quoi ce délire ? Elle sort d'où, avec ses ptits sourires douceâtres et sa manie de pioncer toutes les trente secondes ? Franchement, je l'aurais pas vu que j'y aurais jamais cru. Un truc de malade. Je savais bien que des gosses allumées dans son genre, ça existait, Tomoyo est assez gratinée, aussi, mais à ce point, c'est carrément flippant. M'enfin au moins elle fait pas trop de bruit. C'est pas comme l'autre, là. Tain j'ai la poisse.

Tenez, j'en ai oublié un. Vous voyez de qui je cause, hein ? La boulette blanche, là. Oui, oui, la boulette, vous avez bien lu. C'est ce que j'appelle une boulette de la nature. Enfin, à supposer que cette chose ait été créée par la nature, mais même elle n'est pas stupide à ce point. Encore que. Y'avait qu'une sorcière complètement fêlée pour fabriquer un truc pareil. Ou même imaginer, non mais où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller chercher une idée comme ça ? C'est n'importe quoi.

Dans un manga, vous dites ? Bon, rien à foutre. C'était une putain de mauvaise idée. Enfin quoi, vous l'avez regardé, ce machin ? C'est… quoi ? Un lapin ? Une moufle ? Une pistache albinos ? Qui a dit « un Mokona des neiges « ? Vous êtes vraiment pas évolués, vous… Enfin, cette bestiole pas très nette ressemble plus à de la bouffe qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre, à mon sens. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça, ce serait pas encore trop grave.

Parce que vous avez passé plus de vingt secondes à côté de ce bidule ? Pipelette, rigolard, avec une réserve de mauvaises blagues à faire pâlir un Fye de niveau huit. J'ai horreur qu'on m'imite. Qu'on se foute de ma gueule. ET QU'ON ME PIQUE MA BOUFFE, NOM D'UN DRAGON EN PLASTIQUE !!! C'est qu'un estomac, ce truc. Et dire que c'est mon seul moyen de rentrer chez moi un jour, j'vous jure que rien que d'y penser ça me donne des envies de faire un petit massacre entre amis.

Tiens, vous vous êtes enfin barrés. Ça c'est cool.

Ah merde, vous êtes revenus. Ouais, vous connaissant, ça m'étonne pas. Il en manque un.

Ben me prenez pas pour un con, hein, je sais bien que vous attendez que ça. Vous voulez vraiment que je vous dise ce que j'en pense. OK, ça va saigner, moi j'vous l'dis. Bon, alors. La vache, il m'inspire tellement de qualificatifs plus appropriés les uns que les autres que je sais même pas par lequel commencer. Alors comment le décrire ? Bon sang, par où commencer ? Il est pénible. La vache ce qu'il est pénible. En fait, je crois qu'il est débile, au fond c'est juste une andouille. C'est un crétin fini.

Je vous vois venir, vous allez vouloir essayer de le défendre, dire que c'est pas de sa faute, on ne choisit pas de naître profondément demeuré, mais soyez un peu réalistes, les enfants, arrêtez de l'idéaliser à mort et regardez la réalité en face : le simple fait d'être un abruti, à la base c'est pas tellement grave en soi, je veux dire que ça arrive à tout le monde, hein, on peut pas non plus toujours être au top (sauf moi, bien sûr), mais lui a élevé ce simple fait au rang d'un art : l'art d'être un ahuri et d'en être fier. Flippant, je vous dis. Flippant.

Nan mais c'est vrai, il est idiot, ce type, c'est un guignol, regardez-le, quoi, toujours à faire l'imbécile ! Il passe son temps à faire le clown, il se croit comique, apparemment, mais au final il a juste l'air d'un gamin. Il est d'un puéril, il devrait penser à grandir. Bon, je me risquerai pas sur son QI, hein, c'est un terrain un peu glissant (oui, encore un ! 'tain !), m'enfin, âge mental 4 ans. Et demi, et encore je suis généreux. Non, en fait c'est l'auteuse derrière qui pervertit ce que je dis et qui a rajouté le « et demi » parce que c'est une fangirl de ce mage décérébré et qu'elle trouve que je suis dur. Eh ben elle a rien vu, encore, et vous non plus, parce que j'ai pas fini.

Purée rien qu'à le regarder j'ai des envies furieuses de lui en coller une tellement il est… insouciant. Nan, c'est pas assez fort. Heu… Oh fait chier, c'est un cornichon, je déteste les gens désinvoltes dans son genre, les bouffons frivoles et imprudents.

Pour rien arranger, c'est un menteur pathologique. Un baratineur, cachottier et dissimulateur, un escroc faux jeton, hypocrite au possible. Le premier terme qui vient à l'esprit quand le voit sourire comme un imbécile heureux, c'est… ah non, le second… ouais, le second. C'est louche, le terme. Très louche.

Quoi, ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne, vous trouvez ? Arrêtez de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, c'est pas parce que je suis un ninja que je suis analphabète, hein… C'est quoi ces préjugés à deux balles, vous vous prenez pour qui, Benjamin Franklin ? Vous savez qui c'est, au moins ? Ben moi pas, mais de toute façon je m'en fous. Et tapez pas sur cette pauvre auteuse, la pauvre fille n'y est pour rien. Elle est déjà pas capable de grand-chose, si en plus vous l'abîmez, elle va être bonne à jeter.

Oh et cette saleté de sourire de … Grrr ! Quoi, c'est vrai, il sourit tout le temps. C'est pas naturel, ça,moi j'vous l'dis. Un type qui passe son temps à sourire, mais quand il est sur le point de se faire décapiter, c'est pas normal. Plus je hurle après lui, plus il se marre. Et comptez pas que je vous parle des surnoms débiles qu'il me donne, parce que sinon ça va dégénérer et quelques uns d'entre vous vont finir plus courts. Du haut, ayez pas l'esprit mal tourné, vous avez assez de problèmes comme ça. Et c'est l'auteuse qui va prendre en premier, et elle a pas vraiment l'air d'accord. Bref, ce type c'est un taré. Je sais, vous l'adorez parce qu'il donne à fond dans le fanservice, mais de toute manière vous n'êtes pas objectives, mesdames. Moi, oui.

Si.

Quoi ? C'est quoi le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit quand on le regarde ? Vous savez que vous me faites sérieusement chier, vous ? J'vous en pose, moi, des questions ? De quoi j'me mêle, d'abord, occupez vous des vos oignons, pas de miens, et puis quoi encore ? Bon, foutez-moi la paix avec ça, ok ? Il est canon, d'accord ? Il a l'air tout frêle et tout fragile, du genre « protège moi du monde, s'il te plaît » avec des grands yeux humides, du genre à faire craquer n'importe quel malchanceux de passage, ninja ou pas.

Oh là là, ça suffit, vous évanouissez pas non plus, bande de tartes ! Non mais franchement, c'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils juste parce que j'ai énoncé une vérité que n'importe qui peut remarquer tout seul. Eh, toi là-bas, essuie ton nez, tu saignes, c'est dégueu ! Pis de toute manière, ça dure quoi… deux minutes ? Le temps qu'il faut pour se rendre compte que c'est un crétin qu'il vaut mieux éviter si on ne veut pas avoir à nettoyer la lame de son sabre après. Ben oui, le sang ça tache.

Et pour finir, y'a vous, aussi. Parce que si vous étiez pas là à baver sur nos trépidantes aventures que vous trouvez sûrement passionnantes, voire même romanesques pour les plus fleurs bleues d'entre vous, et si vous passiez pas votre temps à lire des histoires complètement abracadabrantes qui finissent toujours ou presque par un bisou ultra baveux entre moi et cet idiot décoloré, ben je serais déjà rentré chez moi, à exploser quelques ninjas imprudents et à me chauffer les panards devant le feu en écoutant Tomoyo me faire la morale. Et ça, ben vous voyez, ça me ferait déjà une raison en moins de râler.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout. Oui, c'est pas long. Mais c'est pas l'idée non plus._

_Alors, vous avez aimé ?_

_Pour le prochain, j'envisage de… bah vous verrez bien…_


	3. Vampire vs Fonctionnaire

_Bien bien bien… En cette période de révision intense pré-partiels, vu comme j'ai un peu de mal à dormir, j'ai le cerveau qui pédale dans la semoule le soir dans mon lit. Hier je me suis prise à imaginer Fye qui débarque à l'ANPE pour trouver du travail. C'était très drôle à imaginer. Curieusement, une fois couché par écrit c'est beaucoup moins marrant, mais bon, si vous faites bien travailler votre imagination, ça peut le faire. Et j'espère que ça va vous détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu…_

_Ce petit texte sans grand intérêt, j'ai envie de l'offrir à Sanashiya, l'unique brave âme qui me lit et accepte de commenter, t'es trop gentille avec moi…

* * *

_

**Vampire vs Fonctionnaire**

Imaginez une femme. Taille moyenne, replète, engoncée dans une robe à fleurs jurant affreusement avec le collier en verroterie jaune canari trônant sous ses trois doubles mentons. Le stéréotype de la fonctionnaire quinquagénaire des services publics qu'on voit dans les téléfilms à dix balles. Et n'oubliez pas les lunettes à monture d'écailles. Très importantes, les lunettes. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, vous pouvez vous la représenter avec des cheveux blonds filasses permanentés. Vous y êtes ? Bon.

Maintenant, imaginons que cette dame, fort charmante au demeurant, mariée depuis trente ans à un épicier ou dieu seul sait quoi, est employée à l'agence pour l'emploi au coin de la rue. Et imaginons que par un beau matin de printemps pousse la porte de ladite agence un jeune homme blond aux canines un poil plus longues que la moyenne. Bah pourquoi pas ?

Bon, elle le regarde entrer. Des gens qui poussent cette porte, elle en voit des dizaines par jour. Mais il faut reconnaître que lui est sacrément mignon. Donc elle le regarde s'avancer dans l'agence, et relever les yeux soudain pour accrocher les siens. Et là, elle remarque qu'il a les pupilles jaune doré. Très joli, mais assez inhabituel. Elle remarque aussi qu'il n'en a qu'une, de pupille. L'autre œil est caché par un bandeau sombre. Le classe, quoi. Hem… Bon, comme elle le regarde, il la remarque et vu qu'elle est seule, il s'avance vers elle muni de son plus beau sourire colgate. Et là elle craque, et se jure qu'elle fera tout pour l'aider, dusse-t-elle en périr.

Arrivé devant elle, il s'arrête, et l'interroge du regard. Oui, elle est libre, il peut accaparer son temps aussi longtemps qu'il voudra. Et elle l'invite à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Pendant qu'il s'exécute, elle ouvre (difficilement, il faut dire) le tiroir du haut de son bureau et en sort quelques formulaires de couleurs différentes, d'aspect extrêmement officiel. Des formulaires de fonctionnaire. Elle n'a pas la plus petite idée duquel elle va avoir besoin. En fait, il n'a pas encore dit un seul mot, elle ne sait même pas pourquoi il est venu, mais elle a besoin de retrouver un minimum de calme avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

Ce qu'elle finit par faire. Un moment ou à un autre, il va bien falloir qu'elle lui parle. Et elle se lance. Avec tout le brio acquis au prix d'un quart de siècle passé assise à ce même bureau.

« Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

- Bonjour, madame. Je m'appelle Fye. Fye D. Flowright. J'espère que je ne viens pas trop tard, vous allez bientôt fermer, je crois ?

- Oh ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je vous en prie ! »

Tu parles, Charles… Moi aussi je serai prête à faire des heures sup'. Donc voilà, notre vampire préféré qui se retrouve à l'agence pour l'emploi. Ça promet.

La dame est très consciencieuse.

« Bien, je dois vous faire un dossier. C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

- Oui. Je cherche du travail.

- D'accord. Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions. Il nous faut le plus de renseignements possibles sur vous, afin de trouver ce qui vous correspondra le mieux. On y va ? »

Où ça ? Où est-ce qu'elle eut l'emmener, hein ? Nulle part, banane, elle démarre juste l'interrogatoire policier. Et comme il est sacrément joli vampire, elle lui sort le grand jeu, la totale. Histoire de le clouer à sa chaise le plus longtemps possible. Normal.

« Votre nom complet ?

- Fye D. Flowright.

- Votre âge ?

- Euh… disons… 23 ?

- … D'accord, « disons » 23. »

Là, elle commence à trouver ça un peu bizarre. Les yeux dorés, et il n'est même pas certain de son âge. Enfin, il est mignon, après tout.

« Bien, euh… votre lieu de résidence ?

- Actuellement ? L'hôtel du parc. C'est très mignon, vous connaissez ? »

Et là, on fait une overdose de « mignon ». Comment un hôtel peut être mignon, allez savoir. Enfin.

« Actuellement ? Vous venez d'arriver, ou… ?

- Je déménage souvent. Nous sommes arrivés il y a deux jours.

-Nous ? »

Ouch. Moins drôle, déjà. Il n'est pas seul. D'un autre côté, elle est mariée. Mais on peut rêver, c'est pas interdit. Même si cela reste du domaine du rêve. Mais il enchaîne.

« Nous sommes quatre. Moi, Kuro-sama, Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun.

- …. Sama ? Chan ? Kun ?

- Oui, heu… Nous venons de l'étranger.

- Ah. C'est ennuyeux, il va être difficile de vous inscrire sur les listes de demandeurs d'emploi si vous n'avez pas notre nationalité.

- …

- Bon, on va reprendre en commençant par le début. D'où venez vous ?

- Là maintenant ? Où moi en particulier ?

- Vous. Où êtes vous né ?

- …

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Si, si, je sais. Je suis né à Valeria.

- A… où ça ?

- C'est un petit pays assez loin d'ici. Mais… il a disparu maintenant.

- Donc vous avez grandi là-bas ?

- Ah euh… oui, jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans environ.

- Bien. Et ensuite ?

- A Seles.

- … Où ???

- C'est… un pays voisin.

- Voisin… de Valeria ? Ou d'ici ?

- De Valeria. C'est un peu compliqué.

- Oui, je constate… »

Et là, elle commence à être franchement perdue. Ça se voit à sa manière de triturer son collier de verre jaune. Elle pige pas tout, mais forte de ses années d'expérience, elle s'accroche, persuadée avec sagesse qu'on peut pas non plus tout connaître. Et elle tente de faire en sorte que la conversation reprenne un cours normal. Et surtout plus familier, ça l'arrangerait.

« Bien. Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

- Euh… j'avais un frère.

- Oh je suis désolée. Frère aîné ?

- Jumeau.

- Je peux vous demander la cause du décès ?

- ……… Comment dire ? Euh… Une chute ?

- Une … chute ?

- Oui.

- Ah. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ?

- …. »

Bon, elle a bien dû s'apercevoir qu'elle a touché un point sensible. Le blond a baissé les yeux (dorés !) et fixe le vernis écaillé du bureau. Mais en bonne professionnelle… elle change de sujet.

« Vous avez des antécédents particuliers ? »

Et bing. En général, c'est à cette question là que ça bloque, d'abord parce que c'est un peu large, ensuite parce qu'on a pas forcément envie de raconter sa vie à une inconnue, même si c'est une fonctionnaire. Mais elle continue.

« Je veux dire, eh bien… votre niveau d'instruction, quels diplômes vous avez, si vous avez déjà travaillé… Vous voyez ? »

Oui, il voit, oui. Mais il ne sait pas encore comment il va bien pouvoir se dépatouiller de la question sans traumatiser la pauvre femme ou qu'elle appelle l'asile psychiatrique le plus proche. Alors pour gagner du temps, il lui sort un de ses sourires imparables qui font fondre tout le monde, des ninjas réprobateurs aux fonctionnaires serviables mais un tantinet déboussolées. Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese !

« Eh bien… mon niveau d'instruction est… correct, je dirais. Je n'ai pas de diplômes à proprement parler, je ne suis pas certain de ce que c'est alors je peux pas vous dire.

- … »

La pauvre, il l'a laissée sur le carreau. Mais il faut reconnaître, et c'est tout à son honneur, qu'elle réagit vite.

« Un diplôme, c'est quelque chose qu'on obtient après avoir fait des études.

- Des études ? Comme quand on étudie le menu au restaurant ?

-… »

Il est fort. Il est très fort. Mais elle n'a encore rien vu.

« Vous n'avez… pas fait d'études ?

- Ben… j'ai étudié la magie, bien sûr… et j'ai étudié de très près les ninjas sur le terrain… à part ça… j'ai lu beaucoup de livres, vous savez…

- … »

Elle a l'air paumée. Elle hésite, et…

« Donc… pas de diplôme, alors…

- Désolé. »

Il a un petit sourire navré. La pauvre femme a l'air de se demander ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire de ce gentil jeune homme qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de qualifications. Mais il a l'air tellement sympathique qu'elle va quand même faire de son mieux.

« D'accord. Bon, c'est pas grave. Sinon, euh… niveau famille ? Rien de particulier à signaler ?

- Euh… c'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, problèmes de santé, ou psychologique… S'il y a des épileptiques, c'est bon à savoir, par exemple, vous ne pourrez peut-être pas faire n'importe quel travail… Idem en cas de fragilité psychologique… Ce sont des exemples, bien sûr…

- Ben… ma mère était dépressive, elle a sombré dans la folie quand mon frère et moi sommes nés. Elle c'est suicidée. Mon père en est tombé malade, il est mort peu de temps après. Mon oncle, le frère de mon père, était… schizophrène, je pense. Il souffrait de délires psychotiques à la chaîne, et quand on est roi, c'est pas simple. Mon frère, paix à son âme, était dépressif, suicidaire et souffrait d'un complexe du martyr prononcé. Sinon… à part ça je vois pas, non… Enfin j'ai été recueilli par un roi. Ashura-ô. Il était très gentil avec moi. Mais il a tué tout son peuple, alors j'ai préféré m'en aller, vous comprenez…

- ………………………… »

Regardez-la, la pauvre. Sa bouche est si largement ouverte qu'on dirait qu'elle va tomber. Elle triture tellement son collier jaune qu'elle va finir par le casser. Bon, d'accord, ce serait pas un drame, m'enfin bon… Et le gentil blondinet face à elle n'a pas l'air de réaliser, avec son sourire angélique, ce qu'il vient de lui sortir. Comme si c'était tellement naturel qu'il était presque inutile de le mentionner.

« Ahem… euh, et chez vous, rien d'anormal ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'un œil, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Sinon… je sais pas trop… J'ai mentionné que j'étais un vampire ?

- Non. »

Là, elle le prend pour un fou. Ça se voit à la façon dont elle le regarde. Mais lui, zen, il enchaîne.

« Oui, enfin, quand je dis vampire, c'est pas du style celui dont j'ai lu l'histoire hier, hein. Cragu… non, Dracula, voilà. Lui il mordait tout le monde, mais pas moi, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. Moi je ne mords que Kuro-chan.

- K… Kuro-chan ?

- … mon ours en peluche. Je le mords… je le suçote, aussi… je le mordille… Bon il râle toujours, mais je sais que dans le fond il… Enfin euh… »

Oh il est tout trognon, il a l'air tout gêné tout à coup. Pas autant que son interlocutrice, ceci dit. Elle est rouge comme une tomate trop mûre… Ça jure avec le jaune du collier. Il me traumatise, ce collier. Mais pas autant que notre Fye préféré traumatise cette brave dame. Même si elle n'est pas très sûre de bien comprendre, elle aimerait bien trouver un trou de souris où s'enterrer. Mais elle a un travail à faire, et un dossier à constituer, alors…

« Bien… euh… bon, alors… avant de passer à votre expérience professionnelle, vous… euh… ah oui, avez-vous un casier judiciaire ?

- Un casier judicieux ? C'est quoi un casier judicieux ?

- Judiciaire… C'est… eh bien, vous avez eu des problèmes avec la justice ?

- Oh non, j'aime beaucoup la justice. C'est très important, la justice. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'injustice dans tous les mondes, mais bon, il faut essayer de faire face comme on peut, hein ? Après tout, la justice c'est sacrément important si on veut vivre en société. C'est… malheureusement assez rare… Je crois que la justice parfaite n'existe pas, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ???

- …

- Euh… Vous allez bien ?

- … Oui. Oui, merci. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est… vous avez fait des bêtises ? Fait de la prison ?

- Ah… Euh… Oui, en fait, je … Il y a très longtemps, ceci dit… vraiment longtemps…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je… je ne suis pas très certain. En fait je crois n'avoir jamais réellement compris. Une histoire de jumeaux… Les gens chez moi pensaient qu'on portait malheur, donc ils nous ont enfermés. Voilà.

- Voilà ?

- Voilà, oui.

- Bien, euh… D'accord. »

Notre chère fonctionnaire était déjà un peu perdue, hésitant entre la folie douce de son interlocuteur et la conviction d'une caméra cachée quelque part, maintenant elle rame franchement. Mais comme mentionné plus haut, c'est une professionnelle. Une fonctionnaire professionnelle. Et comme toute bonne fonctionnaire professionnelle qui se respecte, elle compte bien finir son dossier. En plus de vingt ans, elle en a vu, des hurluberlus. Elle ne compte pas faiblir devant celui-ci, aussi bizarre soit-il.

« Alors, maintenant, quelles sont vos aptitudes professionnelles ? Que savez-vous faire ?

- Et bien, je ne peux plus faire de magie. Je sais me battre, un peu, disons que je sais me défendre. Je sais danser les danses rituelles d'un petit peuple de lapins, très gentils d'ailleurs, un peu froussards, mais forts sympathiques. Je cuisine très bien, surtout les gâteaux. Je sais mentir, aussi. Je suis très fort pour ça. »

Sourire éclatant. Sa vis-à-vis ne peut s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Ce jeune énergumène a décidemment un sourire magnifique, franc et rayonnant. Comment y résister ? Moi je n'y résiste pas, en ce qui me concerne. Et elle non plus. Elle embraye.

« Quelles sont vos expériences professionnelles ? Quels métiers avez-vous exercés ?

- Alors… Voyons voir… J'ai été prince, pendant un temps… Mais ça n'a pas duré. Jusqu'à il y a peu, j'étais magicien. Et sans me vanter, j'étais sacrément doué. Mais il a fallu que je donne ma magie à la sorcière pour que Kuro-chan puisse avoir un nouveau bras. Vous vous souvenez de Kuro-chan ? Avec les deux enfants, nous avons visité énormément de mondes. Nous étions des explorateurs, en quelque sorte. Nous avons voyagé de dimension en dimension pendant… oh… un bon bout de temps, tout de même. Mais le temps est très relatif quand on change de dimension, vous le saviez ?

- Euh… non.

- J'ai aidé à libérer un village, vous savez ? On a flanqué une raclée au seigneur du coin. C'était un sale type. On a apaisé un fantôme, aussi. Une jolie princesse morte depuis trois cent ans qui se faisait énormément de souci pour les enfants.

- Un… fantôme ?

- Oui, une princesse.

- Bien. Euh… quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai tenu un salon de thé.

- Ah ! c'est intéressant, ça ! où cela ?

- A Otô. Bon, même si ce pays n'était pas réel, l'expérience était très intéressante.

- Pas… réel ????

- Non, en fait c'était un jeu très perfectionné, dans un parc d'attraction. Mais ça n'enlevait rien au plaisir de la chose. Avec Sakura-chan comme serveuse, notre salon de thé a eu énormément de succès. Nous faisions des gâteaux pendant que les deux toutous chassaient les démons. Plutôt ironique, non ?

- Toutous ??? Démons ??? »

Sourire.

« Oui.

- Je vois. Autre chose ?

- Eh bien, j'ai combattu comme archer aux côtés d'un dieu. Yasha, vous connaissez ? Un sacré bonhomme, celui-là. Une puissance impressionnante. J'ai participé à la course de Dragonfly, aussi. Vous savez que je suis allé jusqu'en finale, tout de même ? Mon vaisseau s'appelait l'Hirondelle. Joli, non ?

- … Charmant. Ensuite ?

- Euh… Eh bien… On a récupéré un livre extrêmement dangereux dans un pays de magiciens. Ils avaient des bibliothèques véritablement splendides. Bon, il a fallu le voler, mais en définitive c'était pour la bonne cause. Et ça leur a rendu service.

- …

- Nous avons aussi… gagné un tournoi d'échec. Grandeur nature. Ça compte ?

- … Bien sûr. Bien, euh… voyons voir… »

Elle a tout noté, consciencieusement. Elle relit ses notes, hésite, et relève la tête. Elle croise le regard malicieux d'un jeune vampire aux cheveux blonds et à l'œil doré, ouvre la bouche, hésite à nouveau et la referme, secoue légèrement la tête alors qu'un sourire contraint s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

« C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ancien magicien devant elle se met franchement à rire, un rire joyeux, communicatif. Il la regarde avec gentillesse, se penche vers elle et pose sa main sur la sienne. Il est craquant, vraiment, et elle fond littéralement.

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

_La bonne blague… Alors, comment c'était ?_

_(part se cacher sous son oreiller, des fois qu'elle y trouverait l'inspiration)_


End file.
